


Destiel Weekend

by Yesdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesdestiel/pseuds/Yesdestiel
Summary: Sam leaves Dean and Cas alone for the weekend!





	1. Dean's Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever so I hope you like it!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up and cuddles with Cas! Cute destiel fluff.

Dean woke up startled from a bad dream, to see Cas on his laptop looking for a case. He turned his head to his right to look at a digital clock on the nightstand next to him. It read 4:47am Dean growled, startling Cas. He swiveled his chair towards Dean's bed and asked "Dean, why are you awake?"

"Bad dream" Dean replied and got up to walk to the bathroom. Cas turned back around to face his laptop. A few minutes later Dean walked out of the bathroom. He plopped on his bed and asked, "Hey Cas can you come lay with me?"

Cas stood up and walked over towards his boyfriend with a little smile on his face. "Of course Dean" he sat on the bed, and scooted against Dean. He moved his head on top of Cas' lap, Cas took his hand and kissed Dean on top of his head. Dean snuggled up to Cas, closed his eyes and fell asleep. Cas didn't want to wake Dean so he just stared out the window.

After a few hours Sam woke up, yawned and slowly got out of bed. He looked at the clock which was reading 8:14am, he glanced at Dean's bed and smirked. "You been like that all night Cas?"

Cas looked down at Dean and replied "Yeah, I don't want to wake him."

Sam smiled, "You guys are cute!"

Cas replied with a smile, "We aren't but he is." Cas looked down at Dean and started playing with his hair.

"I'm gonna take a shower" Sam grabbed some clothes, and walked to the bathroom. Cas went back to staring out the window waiting for Dean to wake up. A little while later Sam came out of the bathroom, looking at Dean being in the same position he was before he took a shower. He walked over and stood at the end of Dean's bed, he smacked his leg and said "Wake up Dean!"

Dean flinched a little, moving his leg and yawning before opening his eyes. He wiped the water from his eyes, after he had yawned. Dean squirmed a little before looking up at Cas, and puckering his lips. Cas reached his head down and kissed Dean softly. "Good morning Dean" Cas said smiling like an idiot, staring lovingly at Dean's eyes.

"Good morning babe" Cas kissed him again, and Dean laughed at how much his boyfriend was smiling. Sam, now sitting up on his bed coughed to remind them that he was there. Dean looked over at Sam and said, "Shut up!" Dean's eyes wandered down towards him holding Cas' hand, this was the first time he noticed it. Dean smiled and scooted to sit up, he kissed Cas and let it linger for a moment.

Sam got up, "I'm gonna go grab some breakfast you lovebirds want anything?"

Dean threw a pillow at Sam, laughed and replied "Get me a bacon cheeseburger and two coffees."

Dean smirked as Sam said, "Really Dean that's your breakfast it's not even nine yet."

Dean gave Sam his bitch face and said in a rough tone, "it's almost brunch."

Sam rolled his eyes, walked towards the door, and said "Whatever Dean!" Once Sam had closed the door Cas had laid his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean kissed the top of Cas' head, and leaned his head on his boyfriend's.

When Sam came back 20 minutes later, he found Dean and Cas still laying together. They both had their eyes closed, enjoying each others company. Hands still intertwined, and Cas' head still on Dean's shoulder with Dean's head on top of Cas'. "Destiel?" Sam said right before closing the door, and walking to the table.

Without opening his eyes Dean replied "Don't call us that." They moved their heads up right, and kissed each other. It lasted more than ten seconds, and when they broke apart they were both smiling softly. Dean got up, breaking apart their hands for the first time since this morning. He walked over to the table, grabbed a coffee and brought it over handing it to his boyfriend. Dean walked back towards the table, asking Sam "Any case's today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason the edits that I added to this, like paragraphs and fixes and stuff are not posting. So sorry but it's not working. UPDATE I finally was able to figure out how to add the paragraphs!!


	2. Lake Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam leaves Dean and Cas for a weekend alone, but not before surprising them with something he had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel fluff, with Sam being the biggest destiel shipper. There will be a few more chapters so stay tuned!

Sam replied "No I didn't find anything, so I figured I would head back to the bunker later." 

Dean had asked Sam the day before, to head back and leave him and Cas alone for the weekend. It was an agreement they made that Cas had no idea about yet. So when Sam said he was going to head back to the bunker it left Cas confused. "What do you mean your going back to the bunker, aren't me and Dean coming?" He cocked his head, confused and waiting for an answer.

Dean walked over to the bed and sat down right in front of Cas. "I asked Sam to go back alone so me and you could have the weekend to ourselves." Dean leaned into Cas and layed a little kiss on his soft lips. 

"That sounds nice, but what are we going to do all weekend?" 

Dean had planned for this a week in advance, so he already knew what was going on. As soon as Sam left that evening they were going out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, where Dean could eat both his and Cas' meals. And then they were going to drive up to this little cabin Dean had found online. He had planned to take a blanket and lay it on top of baby to watch the stars. He knew Cas liked looking at the stars, as much as Dean liked staring into Cas' eyes. After that Dean had planned the next two days out with a beach trip, and a picnic out by the lake. Of course he wasn't going to tell Cas any of this. 

"It's a surprise, but I know you will like it!" Dean smiled and planted another kiss on Cas' lips. He managed to get up off the bed and walk back to the table to eat.

Three hours later Sam decided to leave a little earlier than planned, because he wanted to get back to the bunker. Sam pulled Dean out of the motel room away from Cas, so he could talk to him alone. "I have a surprise for you and Cas, I know your going to hate me but I had to. I'm leaving early and I called Charlie, she's going to meet you guys out at the lake to take some cute couple photos. Get you and Cas dressed up and head out, Charlie said she will be there in 30 minutes." Sam left before Dean could yell at him, for not telling him sooner. But Dean didn't care that much because the lake was only a 5 minute drive.

He walked back in the motel, and over to his bag to grab some clothes. "Cas, Sam helped me plan something and it's in about 30 minutes so we have to get dressed. Here take these, you need to wear something beside your trench coat not that you don't look adorable." He handed Castiel a gray t-shirt, and some different pants. He might have made sure they were tight so he could see Cas' ass, but he didn't have to admit to it. 

Cas and Dean got dressed, and they now had to meet Charlie in 10 minutes. Half way through them getting dressed they may, or may not have had a make out session. Anyway, they headed out the motel room and started to drive to the lake.

When they arrived Dean saw Charlie leaning against her car, and looking through her camera. "Hey Charlie!" Dean walked over to the passengers door, and opened it for Cas. They walked over towards Charlie and Dean asked, "So how are we going to do this?" 

Charlie gave Dean and Cas a hug before responding, "I figured we go down by the rocks over there and also on the pier." She pointed to the rocks, and the pier she was talking about and then they all started walking there. 

"What exactly are we doing, you never actually told me Dean." Cas was smiling even though he didn't know what was happening. He didn't care that much because he had always liked pretty views.

Dean chuckled and took Cas' hand in his. "Oh sorry I forgot, Sam thought it would be a good idea to get pictures of us together. I guess he thought it would be cute or something." Dean secretly loved the idea of having pictures taken. They are not together all the time, so when they are not he wanted to have something to remind him of his angel.

"Oh that sounds fun, I'm excited." Cas kissed Dean, and walked the rest of the way right next to Dean.

When they got to the rocks Charlie took off her backpack, and grabbed out a little black bag. " I got you guys something, we can use it in the pictures and then you can have it after." She handed them the bag, and watched Dean and Cas' faces.

Dean opened the bag and pulled out a bright, and big rainbow flag. "Aw that's pretty cool, thanks Charlie." 

Cas was happy because Dean liked it, but he had no idea what he was looking at. "It's pretty but what is it?" 

Charlie smiled and looked at Cas, "It's a pride flag. Like how each country has their own flag, the gay community also has their own flag. When people wear it, they are showing pride in their sexuality. I have two, one hanging above my bed and the other hanging in my living room!" 

Dean kissed Cas, and wrapped the flag around them. "You understand Cas?" 

Cas shook his head and answered with a happy, "Ya now let's take some pictures." 

After two hours of taking photos, messing around, and swimming once they thought they were done. Charlie had taken thirty three photos, ten with the pride flag, ten of them kissing, three were them being weird. And the secret extra ten she took while Dean was attempting to help Cas swim.


	3. Afternoon Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel say goodbye to Charlie, and Charlie finds out Dean's surprise. "What Dean, what were you going to tell me this weekend?" Dean and Castiel go on a little walk, with some kissing.

Dean and Cas were drying themselves off, after Dean’s attempt to teach Cas how to swim. Dean had brought towels, since he knew no matter what he would swim. It was now almost 2:30 pm, and they didn’t have dinner until 6 pm.

Charlie hadn’t gone in the water she was just watching them swim and taking pictures. She walked over towards Dean who was far enough away from Cas, that he couldn’t hear them talk. “Sam said you guys have something planned after this. What are you guys going to do?” 

Dean looked at Castiel, to check if he heard before replying “I got us reservations for dinner but that is not until 6.” He ringed out his shirt, and slung it on the roof of the impala.

“Oh cool, so you planned a whole weekend for you and him? I didn’t think you were such a romantic.” Charlie teased Dean, and gave him a little nudge on the arm. 

He smirked a little and looked at Cas, while biting his lip. He barely was looking at Charlie when he replied, “I’m not he just deserves it. I love him so much, and he really deserves the world.” He looked down at Charlie because he knew what was about to happen.

Charlie’s eyes had gotten big, and she had a huge smile on her face. She grabbed him by the arm to pull him farther away from Castiel, “You love him! Is that what this is about, are you going to tell him this weekend?” Charlie had gotten a little to loud, and Castiel had heard the last thing she said.

“Tell me what this weekend?” Castiel was walking over towards Dean his shirt also off and on the car. He kissed Dean on the cheek, and then asked again with a smile. “What Dean, what are you going to tell me this weekend?”

Dean was blushing but he wasn’t going to tell Cas what he had told Charlie. “Uh tell you that” he couldn’t think enough to come up with anything that makes since. 

‘I love your hair yeah, no that sounds stupid. Your eyes are beautiful no that wouldn’t work either.’ 

He blurted out the only thing that made since, “it’s a surprise!” 

‘That should work, damn i’m smart I think that worked.’

Castiel’s face lit up with excitement, not in the way Charlie’s had but in Dean’s opinion Cas’ was much more cute. “Cool, I only like surprises if they are from you.” He wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed Dean, and even though it was a quick peck he had forgotten Charlie was there. 

Dean was surprised by the kiss, but he didn’t mind. He was quite happy he had pulled it off. Dean thought it was stupid, but he was nervous to tell Cas. “You want to go on a walk?” He grabbed Cas’ hand and continued, “since our shirts need to dry.”

Charlie did not want to tag along, so she quickly spoke. “You guys should go, i’m gonna go have lunch.” She pulled Dean aside and lowered her voice, “Good luck, let me know how it goes. Do you know when you’re going to tell him?” 

“I have no idea, but I will let you know.” Dean gave her a hug and he and Cas walked her to her car. 

“Bye Charlie, thanks for taking photos for us.” Cas smiled and gave Charlie a hug.

“I will bring them by the bunker once i’ve printed them. And no problem, I had fun bye guys.” Charlie got in her car, shut the door, and drove away.

Dean waved at Charlie driving away, then turned towards Cas. “So, you want to go on a walk?” he strode towards his baby and grabbed his t-shirt sprawling it out on the hood. “We can leave our clothes on baby to dry.” 

Cas shook his head, “Yeah sure.” He did the same to his t-shirt as Dean had done to his. “Is there a trail somewhere?” 

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and started leading him towards the trail, “Yeah over here.” 

They had gotten only a few feet into the trail when Dean started talking. “So I planned some things for us to do this weekend. We have dinner reservations tonight, and some other things so be ready for surprises all weekend.”

Cas was still holding Dean’s hand, but he let go and turned towards Dean. Castiel put his hands around Dean’s waist and kissed him gently pulling his body into his boyfriend’s. He pulled away slightly and said, “How long is our weekend going to last.” 

“Tomorrow and sunday, we are leaving on monday. Cas, why are you being so affectionate? I don’t mind, not at all but you never do this much.” 

Cas’ hands were still around Dean’s waist “Sorry, i’m taking advantage of us being alone. We barely ever get time alone so i’m just using the time we have.” 

“Don’t apologize, I don’t mind. I actually like it when you kiss me, you know you are my boyfriend and I like-” 

Dean was cut off by Castiel pulling him in again, and kissing him. He pulled away just a little bit, “I know.” He kissed Dean again for a second and then pulled away, and started walking. “C’mon we should actually walk.” 

Dean smirked, licked his lips and followed Cas.

After about 40 minutes, Dean and Castiel made it back to the car. Their shirts had dried on the roof. Dean pulled his and Cas’s shirts off, and handed Castiel his. “Look they dried,” he pulled his shirt over his head fixed his hair and opened the passengers door. “Your chariot awaits,” he kissed Cas and shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing chapter 4 so stay tuned! I have no one editing these, so sorry if there are some mistakes.


End file.
